


Patience Pays Off

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, F/F, Flirting, Flirty Irene, Flirty Molly, Girls Kissing, Happy Molly, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Serious Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Irene realizes she has something very important to say to Molly, something Molly had hoped to hear but was never sure she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> So a _loooooong_ while back (for Femslash February), **FreshBrains** had asked for an Irene/Molly fic, and I am just now getting to it for day 7 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Free For All). I decided to make it part of this series and wanted to do something that was part fun and fluffy but also part sweet and romantic, too, and I hope that came across. I changed the starter sentence slightly (just the spelling of "pajama" to "pyjama") but other than that it's the same sentence.

“I vote today to be a pyjama day.”

Irene lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Molly, a smile on her face. “And what exactly does a pyjama day entail?”

“Changing into our pyjamas, first off,” Molly said with a laugh, reaching over to stroke Irene’s bare waist under the Egyptian cotton sheet. It was a high thread count, she knew that, at least 900 or so. It always felt so smooth against her skin and that was why she loved staying at Irene’s home. She was sure if she told Irene this Irene would just buy her ten or twenty sets of the same type of sheets for her own bed and a few exquisite comforters and then declare that they stay at her flat more often. She knew Irene loved her flat, loved the homey feeling there. But there was something about being allowed to be in Irene’s private chambers overnight, in being there in intimate surroundings doing intimate things that made her feel...well, special. Wanted. Needed.

Loved.

“Well, what else?” Irene said, moving closer so Molly’s hand slid around to the small of her back.

“Watching films or a TV series marathon on the telly, eating unhealthy snacks, cuddling on the sofa,” she said, leaning forward and nuzzling Irene’s neck. “I call into my post and claim that I’m ill, you put off your social engagements for the day, we spend the whole day ,in just each other's company.”

“That does sound like a day well spent,” Irene said. “May I offer up a counter suggestion?”

“Of course,” Molly said.

“We spend the day in bed ravishing each other and then occasionally leave to eat and then come back and continue where we left off,” Irene said.

“That sounds good too,” Molly conceded. “I almost don’t know which one I want to do more.” 

Irene was quiet for a moment. “Perhaps ravishing first, then we slip into pyjamas for a bit, and then when we get bored with that, more ravishing?”

Molly pulled away from Irene, wide smile on her face as she looked down at her. “Oh, you are quite brilliant. I do love it when you have ideas like that.”

Irene gave her a warm smile and reached up to caress her face gently. “Tell me again.”

“That I love you?” Irene nodded. “I love you, Irene.”

Irene continued to caress her face. “I’ve had people say those words to me before, and I’ve never believed them. They were simply words meant to manipulate me, to try and get a reaction from me, to get me to do something that someone else wanted. And then I began to use them in the same way. They became meaningless.”

Molly nodded. She knew this was important, and that she should simply let Irene speak. She had told Irene many times that she had loved her and not heard it once in return, and she knew she might never hear it in return. She had accepted that long ago. But she had the feeling that might change today. She moved her hand up to caress Irene’s waist again, stroking it in a comforting fashion.

“When you say them to me, though, I know you don’t want anything from me,” Irene continued. “You say them to me because you truly love me, despite my past, despite all the rumours that have swirled around me. You don’t care about all of that and you love me for me. I treasure that so much, I do. And you are so special to me, Molly. I don’t think there is anyone like you I’d rather have in my life.” She took a deep breath at that point and then looked at Molly with a look of total love and adoration in her eyes. “And I’ve realized that means I love you. And that those words, when it comes to you, aren’t meaningless.”

Molly felt her eyes water slightly with tears of joy, and she lifted her hand up to grasp Irene’s hand to pull her palm to her lips and kiss it gently. “Oh, Irene,” she said.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Irene said.

“No, it’s a good thing,” Molly said, leaning in and kissing Irene softly. Irene reached up and gently cradled Molly’s face in her hands as she kissed her back. She had never expected Irene to be so open and honest with her about her feelings, never expected her to tell her she loved her, and to get that today is such a heartfelt and beautiful way was so wonderful. She loved Irene more than she could ever express, even more so now, and she knew that this was the woman she wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with. The rest of her life, if she was so lucky.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Irene brushed away the few tears that had fallen. “So, are you happy?” Irene asked.

“Happier than you can imagine,” Molly said, her smile so wide she felt her face might crack. “I think we should shelve my idea for another day and fall back on your idea for today. Spending the day in bed ravishing each other sounds like the absolute best way to celebrate such a momentous occasion.”

“Then I’m very glad I suggested it,” Irene said before kissing her again.


End file.
